Made In The USA
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: This is a three shot dealing with the struggles Aria and Ezra must face when he is shipped overseas. Their love was made in the USA. Smut so deal with it. I apologize if I got some facts wrong when dealing with military procedure, I am not familiar with it. For @ HaleSupporter96 on twitter. This is dedicated to those fighting for our freedom.


**This three shot is for a lot of different things. I started it around 9/11 as a tribute to our fallen, it is also something I wanted to write for HaleSupporter96 on twitter (she knows why). She knows I've been writing it for a while and I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I swear, all my stories are still active unless I say otherwise!**

Their life had been like something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. There were montages of them smiling and laughing together as well as them being torn apart by their own secrets. But, ultimately, they were soul mates. They had overcome so much and it was their love that sustained them. However, nothing they had been through, not the judgement or taboo or scandal had prepared them for the next two years of their life.

Ezra had enrolled in the military a little over a year after losing his job due to his "inappropriate" relationship with a student (i.e. Aria Montgomery). He was happy to leave if it meant he could spend his life with his love. The Army was the only choice he had left. He had always known that being shipped overseas and into combat was a possibility, but up until now it hand't been a threat to their comfortable life. Aria had commuted to Hollis from the base for the five years she attended the school. Ezra proposed to her at her graduation and they were married a year and a half later. Aria took a job as a high school English teacher at the high school on base. They were very happy and Ezra really found his place in the Army.

Ezra walked into their apartment on base just like any other day. He entered the living room and saw Aria sitting eerily still on the couch. He rounded the corner and saw she was holding a letter in her hand. It was something Ezra hand't wanted to think about, but it was now a reality. He didn't need to ask what it was. He knew he had been called out to the front lines.

"I don't know how to live without you…" Aria whispered to her husband of two years. Ezra sat down next to her and kissed her temple in comfort.

"You'll never have to learn how…"

They sat quietly for a very long time before Ezra removed the letter from her hands and opened it up. He was to report to his supervisor at 7 am tomorrow and he would ship out soon after. By this time tomorrow he would be gone.

Aria let out a choked sob, the first sound she'd made since Ezra had taken the letter. She broke down in tears and collapsed at his side.. He smoothed her hair and told her it would be okay, but honestly, he was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He was less concerned with the actual combat and was more concerned with being away from her for so long. He needed her.

He turned her face to meet his and he kissed her lips softly. She immediately responded with a hunger and desire for more. She had stopped crying and had focused her energy on the man in front of her. She shifted her weight so she was straddling her husband's lap and seated firmly on top of him. His hands were holding her waist and creeping slowly below the hem of her blouse.

Aria slipped her hands from the sides of his face to the nape of his neck to play with his curly little baby hairs. Her pain was soon forgotten when Ezra slipped his tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. She gasped at his intrusion, but Ezra took that opportunity to massage her tongue deeper and more erotically. Aria began to fall forward as Ezra leaned back to lay them down on the couch. Their kiss was becoming more frantic and needy as they pawed at each other's clothes.

Aria was fed up so she sat upright and pulled off her blouse and threw it across the room. It landed on the desk. Then she slipped her skirt down her legs and threw that too. She fell back down and kissed her husband again while trying to unbutton his shirt. She quickly finished her task and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Ezra sat up with Aria in his arms and kissed her deeply, once again, and unhooked her strapless bra with one hand while he buried his other hand in her long dark hair. Aria gasped when she felt his hand palming her breast. She felt warmth pooling in her belly as a familiar tingle erupted a little lower.

Aria trailed her hands from Ezra's broad shoulders, down his taut abdomen, to his belt. She unbuckled the belt and pulled it out in one swift movement. Immediately she started on his button and zipper. She placed a kiss dangerously low below his belly button before pushing off his pants as well. She saw he was wearing the Versace boxers she had given him for their anniversary a few months ago. They had agreed on getting each other sexy underwear/lingerie for the event in hopes of spicing up their already hot and heavy relationship. It made her smile to see him enjoying her gift.

Taking advantage of her currently distracted state, Ezra grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulders. She let out a playful shriek. Ezra grabbed a blanket from the chair on his way to the carpet. He flipped her back onto the ground before climbing on top of her. He pulled the blanket over them and dragged some of the cushions and pillows from the furniture.

"I love you…" Aria whispered.

"I love you, too…"

"Ezra…" she whimpered.

Once more she plunged her tongue deeply into Ezra's mouth and stroked the side of his tongue. Ezra pulled back and softly captured Aria's lower lip between his teeth. She felt his warm breath wash over her chin and feed the pooling warmth inside her. Aria finally felt a welcome sensation upon her womanhood as Ezra's fingers tenderly stroked the space between her lips, parting them more and more and with each stroke getting closer to her clitoris. She felt his other hand cup one of her breasts and manipulate it, using a thumb or a finger to stimulate her.

She started breathing heavily as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Aria tilted her head back and grabbed Ezra by the shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Ezra began kissing down her neck, squeezing her breast lovingly with one hand and using his other hand to press into the small of her back. Aria loved the way he was holding her. It made her feel so safe and whole.

Aria licked her lips with anticipation as she felt him part her pussy with a tantalizing slowness, sliding between them with ease from the lubrication of their previous activities that night. Then as he met her entrance his momentum increased and he slid deeply within her, his hot flesh gliding across hers, thrusting slowly until his entire length was inside of her.

One of his hands stopped manipulating her breast and went to her stomach, and while his other hand pressed against the small of her back, the one on her stomach moved upwards, caressing her abdomen and moving between her breasts. It circled over the top of one of her breasts before heading down again towards her waist, where the hand on Aria's back left its position to join it.

Aria bent her head forward again and kissed her lover lustfully, at which point one of Ezra's hands left her waist to hold her cheek in a soft embrace and guide her lips to his. After a few moments the hand returned to the side of her waist, where both of Ezra's hands moved up the sides of Aria's body, pressing deeply against her skin. His hands moved onto her chest where each one took a full breast in its grip and began to rhythmically squeeze. Aria let out a small, sweet moan of pleasure as she put her hands upon her lover's, putting her fingers in the valleys between his as he massaged her. She was absorbed in the sensations and emotions that washed over her, feeling her lover's experienced touch as he lay within her, filling the need between her legs while drawing her attentions to the actions of his hands. The feeling of his warmth within her served as both a means of heightening the experience of his embrace and as a silent promise of what was to come, further increasing her excitement. He sped up his thrusts until she was moaning and soon screaming.

She felt her climax coming on faster than she could handle. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as it hit her full force.

"OH GOD! Ezra! Yes, don't stop…" she moaned breathlessly, "Don't stop…"

Ezra's orgasm hit him soon after Aria's had hit her and in that moment they were so engrossed in each other. He collapsed on top of her, immediately rolling to the side and pulling her on top of him. They were laying on the floor of his apartment living room in a knot of sheets and limbs, panting. His arms were wrapped around her as she lounged on his chest. They laid like that for an inconsequential period of time.

"It's all going to be okay…" he whispered as if reading her mind.

"But how do you know? You ship out to Afghanistan tomorrow and you have know idea when you will come back, if you even will!" she cried, choking back sobs.

Ezra shifted their bodies so he could sit up on his side and looked down at his girlfriend. She seemed so sad, lonely, and vulnerable. He brushed away a few stray hairs and cupped her face. His thumb caressed her cheek as he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. He looked back down at her and brushed away the tears starting to spill over her lashes. In the dark of that little apartment, on the floor, naked with her love, she felt safe.

Aria leaned into her husband's chest and silently cried. She was so scared. Scared for him, but also scared for herself. She had (willingly) defined herself by this whole other person for a significant part of her life. Who was she going to be when he left? Would she even be able to be away from him for so long? She needed him… and he was leaving.

Ezra kissed the top of her head and slid out from under her. She looked up at him confused, but he sauntered into the bedroom, leaving Aria on the floor with her thoughts. She laid on her back and looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Ezra had pasted on the ceiling for her. She started to count them, thinking if she did, if she never finished, then morning wouldn't come and she wouldn't have to say goodbye to the one person who ever cared.

"Aria!" Ezra called from their bedroom.

She stood up and slipped Ezra's shirt on, only buttoning it once about midway up her torso. She wandered into their room to see he had posted an old map of the world on their wall across from the bed. Their were two gold stars pasted on it. One on Rosewood, PA and the other on Iraq. She walked over and wrapped Ezra's arms around her small frame. They both just looked at the map silently for a long while before she took his hand in hers and lead him to the bed.

Ezra climbed on top of her as she slid back onto the bed. He leaned down and chastely kissed her lips. He placed his hands on her neck and waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was slow and passionate. There were no expectations of what was to happen. They were just _there_, together. Neither of them knew when it happened, but at some point they fell asleep, mid kiss, in each other's arms.

They were rudely awakened by an alarm at 6 in the morning. Aria stirred and Ezra slid out from under her. He went about his morning getting ready to leave. It didn't take much effort on his part. The military would take care of almost everything. He grabbed a few photos of Aria, even took one on his phone of her sleeping so peacefully in his button down. He couldn't bear to see her cry so he left a note for her on the pillow and softly kissed her goodbye, not knowing when he would be back.


End file.
